


Broken Sound

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Future, Mpreg, Romance, Spoilers, Unsafe Sex, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin and Brian are married, and now they want a family. Takes place a few months after the events in 5-11, and then veers SHARPLY from the course of the show. Spoilers only for those who have not seen up to 5-11.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Well, here is my first attempt at writing for this fandom. Well, any fandom really. I hope there aren't many mistakes in here, since I don't have a beta or anything, and I really hope someone likes this. Oh, and please review. It'd be rather helpful!

* * *

They lay on the bed together, fingers entwined. The wedding bands on both hands glinted softly in the dim light peeking in from outside.

“Mmm. Do you think it worked this time, Bri?” the younger, smaller man asked sleepily as he shifted forward.

“Well,” the other man replied while carefully pulling out of his lover, “We‘ll just have to wait until next week to find out.” When he was free, he maneuvered his sleepy partner until he was lying on his stomach, and then drew the soft, blue duvet over him. “Don‘t worry Justin. It‘ll happen.”

“Yeah…” Justin yawned. “I think it worked this time, you know? I really do….” he trailed off as sleep finally took him.

Brian studied the sleeping body next to him. Wispy blond hair, fair skin, cherry lips. There was no doubt about it. Justin Taylor was the most beautiful man in the world, and Brian Kinney was God damned lucky to have him.

***

Justin was up by six the next morning in order to get to his PIFA classes on time. He was majoring in communication design, something that absolutely thrilled Brian. The classes he was taking right now were rather demanding, he thought as he pulled on his favorite beige cargo pants and searched for some relatively clean socks, but nothing that he could not handle. As he pulled on a maroon t-shirt, he glanced over at the man still sleeping soundly on the bed. 

Looking at the platinum band that adorned his left ring finger, Justin smiled. And to think that there was a matching one on Brian’s hand! He still could not believe that he had married Brian. Perhaps the biggest shock was that it had been Brian’s idea!

“Justin, stop staring at me.” Brian groaned into his pillow. He cracked an eye open and blearily focused on Justin. “Go to school.”

“Well,” Justin said in a sing-song voice, “I was kinda hoping someone would give me a ride. Since there is a possibility that I might be---”

“Yeah yeah,” Brian cut Justin off mid sentence. “Just give me a half an hour.” 

Justin beamed. “Thanks Bri.” 

Brian rolled over and drug the duvet over his head, effectively killing the sunshine that was streaming into the room.

Well. Most of it.

***

A week later the two lovers were sitting in what Brian thought to be the world’s most uncomfortable chairs. 

_It’s all just a ploy_ , he thought, _to make the doctors look so fucking nice when they finally allow you into an examining room. You think, ‘Oh, that wonderful doctor is saving me from this hard ass chair.’ But they’re the ones that made you wait three days in the fucking chairs in the first place! This is like fucking lawn furniture! Fucking doctors!_

Brian turned to Justin and scowled. “Jus--”

Without even looking up from his book _Designing Brand Identity_ , Justin said in a low voice, “Brian. I swear to God if you tell me about your chair/doctor conspiracy one more time…I’ll tell Deb you hate her cooking, and I’ll tell Mikey you think the world is better off without Captain Astro.”

Brian could not help the small gasp that escaped his lips. “Damn Sunshine. You **must** be pregnant.”


	2. Broken Sound

“Taylor? Kinney?” the receptionist called out into the waiting room.

“It’s about Goddamn fucking--”

“Brian!” Justin gave his husband and icy glare. Then he smiled and took Brian’s hand in his own as they stood up to follow the receptionist into an exam room.

“Mr. Taylor, you know the drill; you two have certainly been here enough times,” she sniffed, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the pair. “If you would please strip and put on this gown.” She presented a horrid pale green gown to Justin. “Doctor Collins will be with you shortly,” she said in a brisk, cool voice.

Brian glared at the back of the receptionist’s head as she left the room and firmly shut the door behind her.

“Bitch.”

“Bri,” Justin soothed as he pulled off the dark blue cashmere sweater Brian had bought him recently. “You know some people, well, a lot of people, don’t like the idea of two men having babies. Especially women. We’re taking away something that has been theirs forever. It’s going to take some getting used to.”

Brian sighed and helped Justin remove the white long sleeved tee he was wearing under the sweater.

“They’ve had 50 years to get used to the idea of men having babies, Jus. It’s not like we’re the first fags that want to have kids together.” Brian bit his bottom lip. “No. I really think she was just a frigid bitch.” His eyes widened. “Or a dyke! You KNOW they’re pissed off that modern science has found a way for two guys to conceive but not two women!”

It was Justin’s turn to sigh, and he did so while shaking his head. “Brian. Please shut-up.”

He pulled his jeans and boxers down --blushing slightly when Brian noticed they had little pink hearts all over them-- and quickly pulled the gown on and tied it in the back. He hopped up on the examining table and kicked his Nikes off, opting to keep on the white socks that stretched almost to his knees.

“What? I'm cold,” was his response to Brian’s quizzical stare.

Brian was about to counter that with a typical smirk and a joke about how he could warm up, when the door opened, interrupting his dirty thoughts.

“Mr. Taylor. Mr. Kinney…I see you’re back.” 

Doctor Collins, a skinny man of about 45 with thinning sandy blond hair, flipped through the chart he had containing information about Justin and Brian’s previous visits. “Still trying to conceive?”

“Yes, Doctor Collins,” Justin meekly replied.

Brian sat down in the chair by the door and balled his fists at his sides. Oh, he hated this man.

“Well, Mr. Taylor, lie back on the table and let’s see what’s what.”

As Justin lied down, Brian came over and ran a hand through his husband’s thick, golden hair and smiled. 

Justin bit his lip in anticipation. _God, let there be a baby this time_ , Justin silently prayed.

Doctor Collins took his time pulling on the rubber gloves, but he finally made his way back over to Brian and Justin, towing the ultrasound machine behind him.

He unceremoniously yanked Justin’s gown up over his stomach and slathered on the cold gel.

Justin shivered.

_It’s cold_ , he mouthed to Brian.

_It’ll warm up_ , Brian mouthed back.

The two smiled at the old memory and then turned their eyes toward the monitor that would show whether or not Justin was pregnant.

The doctor moved the transducer probe over Justin’s belly, and turned to look at the monitor.

“Jus --er-- Mr. Taylor, I can confidently tell you that you are without child,” he said while wiping the probe off and putting it up. 

“Oh…” Justin whispered. “Okay, thank you doctor Collins.”

Doctor Collins nodded and walked towards the door. “Once you’ve cleaned up, just go to the reception desk for your bill. I’m sure I’ll see you two again soon,” he stated with a thin smile. 

He left, leaving the two men alone.


	3. Broken Sound

Just a quick thank you to Galesweetie, mistygale, Jane, teeneyree, and angelbaby for the reviews! I really appreciate them! *hands out cookies*

* * *

Justin quickly tore off the hospital gown and used it to wipe the clear gel off of his belly. He was breathing heavily, trying not to cry, as he tugged his boxers and jeans back on, followed by his shirt and sweater. When he hopped back up onto the examination table to pull his shoes back on, Brian finally spoke.

“Jus, I think it’s time we went to a different doctor,” he said.

“No!” Justin hissed, refusing to meet Brian’s eyes.

“Justin,” Brian continued calmly, albeit a lot more forcefully this time, “We’ve been over this before. If we went to see a specialist of male pregnancy they might be able to help us. They could--”

He did not get to finish.

“No!” Justin yelled.

He quieted down. 

“No,” he repeated. “No. What if they tell me there’s something wrong with me. That this,” he gestured toward his flat stomach, “is my fault?”

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth and moved closer to Justin. He slung an arm around his shoulder while his other hand gently caressed Justin’s stomach.

“This is not your fault. It’s nobody’s fault. We only started trying to have kids a few months ago. A lot of hetero couples have problems, too. But,” he continued carefully, “I think we could benefit from the help of a specialist. Besides, anything has to be better than this place, right?” Brian asked as he helped Justin down off the table.

_Fucking Doctor Collins and his homophobe staff_ , Brian inwardly cursed.

“I…Let me just think about, okay Bri?” Justin replied quietly.

“Sure babe.”

With a quick kiss to his Sunshine’s temple, Brian led the way out of the room.

***

As the couple made their way to the reception desk, they were assaulted with the image of Doctor Collins rushing into the waiting room to meet his next patients.

“George! Ana! It’s so great to see you again! Let’s hope that this time I have some great news for you two! Just come on back now,” he jovially called out.

Justin watched silently. After a second he turned to Brian and angrily said, “Next time, we see a specialist. I am sick and tired of this stupid PRICK!” he yelled. “Fucking two faced prick!”

Everyone in the waiting room turned to look at Justin, including Doctor Collins and Ms. Frigid Bitch. 

“I’d ask you to keep your voice down and your opinions to yourself, please,” Doctor Collins coldly said. “And I’d also like to ask you to kindly make this visit your last.” He pursed his lips and stared at Justin.

Justin stared back, his blue eyes blazing intently. “What? WHAT? You’re asking ME not to come back? Oh, Doctor Collins…you arrogant bastard…”

Brian smiled as he listened to Justin go off on the doctor, as only he could. He almost felt sorry for the doctor; Brian knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Justin’s WASP-y anger. 

“…hope you eat shit and die!!” Justin finished with a shout. Slightly out of breath from his rant he turned to Brian.

“I’m ready to go now.”

Brian threw his head back laughed while slinging his arm around his blonde’s slender waist. He waved to the shocked patients and staff as they exited the office. 

All things considered, Brian thought it had been a pretty good day.


End file.
